the_39_clues_mbersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LyricGirl/Bye, miss you all...
So, the title explains it all. This site...talking to you guys, has practically become my life I skip everything for this. I don't regret coming here...but I do regret somethings I've done. Like, cussing is sooooo not me. I don't WANT to. So I'm going to STOP. And there's a lot I could say and ramble on about, but I won't waste your time. The thing is, I'm leaving for good. :/ So........ Al, you are my bestie. You always will be. :) Thank you for being there for me always. You mean everything to me. Don't be so crusty and chill towards others. Open up a little, smile a little more, talk a little more. :) Love ya, little sis! You're always in my prayers! I'll miss you sooooo much! You've inspired me, helped me, and been an amazing best friend. You'll move on from A. They don't derserve you anyway XP. And any person that gets to be your friend is a blessed one. :) Love ya! Jessie! I'll miss you! Thank you for giving me dreams of Ugly Muffins and new ideas for stories! XP You're a great listener and a wonderful person to talk to! You're amazing! And don't let your friends get you down! You've always got all of us. :) IMP! :) (IMP means 'In My Prayers') Jess, you're one of the awesomest people I have ever known. Also one I can look up to (haha) and learn from. :) Rosie :) My twin!!!! XD lol Don't get too involved in the wiki that it stresses you out. Gray hairs, remember? XP Take a break when you need it. :) Thanks for showing me all those awesome crafts and hairstyles! Don't worry about your sisters, by the way. You still have me, Alex, Jessie, Eli, Amber, Jane, Laura, and Sapphy :) (And more...I think XP) I'll miss you, Rose! Eli, you can have Niall and Legolas. :D As my going away present. You can have them to remember me by. XP lol Go easy on Alex about A, k? She doesn't need us pestering her. :P Anyway, take care of Rosie and all of 'em here for me please. :P They need someone who can kick booty. XD Though, I think Alex could help you out with that. I'll miss you! Thank you for being an awesome friend! ;) Pesky! Keep drawing!!!! And don't let what you parents expect of you control who you are! You don't have to have a girlfriend right now. You're too young anyway. :P You're an amazing artist and friend! Keep it up! :D And control Rabid and Alex for me please! :) Thanks for being there for me, X! I'm grateful I got to be your friend! Jane, I'm sorry about the whole 'other wiki' mess. But you're still my friend. Whether you feel like it or not. Or I'm your friend or not. You really inspired me. :) You know how funny you are? And that you stand up for what you believe in? THAT takes COURAGE, girl! And you've got it! ;) I'm really happy I got to learn from you and be your friend. :) Mal! Good luck with AJ! It was fun being your friend and laughing with you a lot. :D I'm really glad we got to talk and 'hang out' :P Thank you for being a really great friend! :) Miss ya! Laura, you're gonna grow up and be some smart scientist or something like that someday! You could cure cancer! :D You're extremely smart and I love how unique you are! You're really amusing too. :P Thanks for being a great friend to me and showing me all those awesome and strangely interesting articles! :D You'll go far in life, just keep believing and working hard. ;) You can do it! I have faith in you! Amber, we haven't talked in what feels like forever! lol Remember the tank? XD We used it to fight off Red... XP You're a great person, Amber. :D Hilarious, smart, and easy to get along with. Did I also mention nice? :) I'll miss you! Keep showing Red how insane he by your witty comebacks! :P Bye! (And when you get the chance, please tell Gem and Fusion by for me too) Miss you! Sapph, ya know, I really look up to you. I don't know how you do it...but you can be so.... I don't know how to say it... All I can say is, I am in awe of your strength. How you...aren't afraid to talk about what you believe. I want to be like that. :) I'm really sorry for hurting you...by us not telling you about the wiki. And thank you for telling me not to cuss. :D You're smart like that. :P Thank you for being my friend even when I wasn't being a good one. :) Smriti! :D Hey! We barely get to talk anymore! We can still chat on the MB though. :P Happy really early 16...... :P lol I'll miss you sooooooo much! And we need to talk more soon! :D Violet! :) I kind of feel bad for bringing you here. :P I just wanted to say thank you for reminding me of who I want to be. :) And thank you for being an awesome friend. Keep up the song writing!!! :D Kayla! Did I ever tell you I thought you were super older than me and really famous when I first joined the MB? XD I really thought that. And I totally looked up to you. You were like my Gabby! lol! Everyone was always in awe of Gabby and I was in awe of YOU! :P :D Don't drop the song writing, you'll get even better! Ttyl! :) Heyyyyyyyyyyyy boooooyyyyyyy! (Okay, that sounded super weird) So let's just go with,.... DAVID!!!!!!! XD We totally should write a story together! Of course! Make a thread on the MB :P Thanks for being the ever funny, awesome friend, and someone who understands my dad issues! :D You're the best! James, forgetting that you can be totally wacko and freak me out...and the whole Cuddles thing, you are a really cool kid and pretty funny too. Thank you for all those crazy dreams of Cuddles sneaking into my house.......and eating all my chocolate. Effectively, ruining my life. XP Don't let Cuddles blow up the world, or cuddle it to death please! And for my sake, just sing the song...just once... 'Oh, when I was a young lad.....' Or something like that..... *looks at Red* You don't mind, do you? It's a pretty awesome song.... Well, it was when Amber and I burst in at the end, dropped out of a helicopter, and blew you and James to nothing but ashes. :D XD Speaking of Red.... Red, thank you for being.....Red, I think? lol I don't understand you half the time, and yet, I do. :P Thanks for being someone I could learn from and giving me advice! Thank you for being a friend! Until the Red Era...... *loud voice booms*.... David: Taylor Swift already did that, Kat... Anyway.... Jon, seriously, don't give up hope. Jesus is there for you. I promise. Read the Bible. It's actually a pretty cool book. Just maybe quickly read over that part in Genesis where it's like 'Abraham was the father of so so sons and this so so son had this and this and this child and...' on and on and on and on. It took me, like, twenty minutes to finish that page. :P Anyway, don't pin everything on Abigail and this wiki. Pin it on Jesus. :) He won't cave, he won't let you down. Ever. He won't make you bitter, he won't cause you pain. Thank you for being a friend and someone I can talk to! You're IMP!!!!!!!!!!!! Montego!!! Hey! Got some songs for you to listen to...... Over You ~ Miranda Lambert Love Is Here ~ Tenth Avenue North Long Black Train ~ Josh Turner (JON! You might like this one!) Becca! I hope you enjoyed your birthday!!!!!! I'll miss you! You're really an awesome, really fun to talk to person! I'm so happy I got to be your friend and got to talk to you! You've really inspired me to be a better person! :) William, I hope we can talk later! Thanks for being a friend! You know, you're pretty good at the Admin thing. :) I feel like I'm forgetting a whole lot of people..... If I am...I'll remember later and edit.... Bye!!!!!! MISS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much for being my friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D You're all IMP!!!!!!!!! :) God bless! I hope you all have Him in your life. :) Category:Blog posts